


Tumblr Drabbles

by ArthursKnight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabbles, Fighting, M/M, peace making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Here I'll put all the drabbles I will write as per request on my Tumblr (macdaltontrash) during OTP asking times or similar
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and these are self-betaed so please be nice ^_^
> 
> I'll use this for MacDalton drabbles or scenes :)
> 
> The first one is an angst prompt, regarding them fighting

“Mac, you gotta stop doing this to me!” Jack grimaces, sitting down in the War Room, every muscle tense. “You know I-” he stops himself, not able to say the words they both know would make him lose it, and covers his face with one hand.

The words that would make them both emotional, no matter how many times they had both been close to losing each other.

“Jack,  _ please _ ,” Mac walks to the table, picking up a paper clip and starting to fidget with it. “I know you don’t like it when I put myself in danger, but this is ridiculous…”

“No, it’s not!” the older man yells, and Mac can see his eyes getting wet.

He doesn’t comment on it, not wanting to make things worse. When Jack cries, it means Mac fucked up big time.

“I am a spy, for fuck’s sake…” Mac approaches his lover, kneeling down in front of him as he tries to keep his voice calm. “You know danger is part of the job.”

“Yes, but I am supposed to  _ protect you _ ,” Jack growls, punching his thigh. “And I told you to stay back here, because I couldn’t do my job right if I saw you in danger and-”

“Stop. Alright, I made a mistake, but you were all in danger!”

“And you were here, safe, with Bozer! Murdoc could’ve killed you!” 

“Then we would’ve died together.” Mac cups Jack’s face, holding his other hand. “I know you don’t like it, and I know it scares you, but it’s our job. You may lose me one day.”

“Don’t,” Jack gulps. “Don’t say those damn words.”

“You know they are true.”

Jack deflates, hiding his face in Mac’s neck.

“Mac, if you die, I’m coming with you. You know that, right?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like my work, please!


End file.
